


The One with the new neighbor

by Reide



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Drabble, M/M, hot neighbor castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 01:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3791101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reide/pseuds/Reide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is the new neighbor and Dean can't get his shit right around him</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One with the new neighbor

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick drabble to break my writer's block (not sure if I even deserve to be called a writer after this)

"Dean!"

"Oh Sammy, good, you're back. Where's my pie?" Dean asks, turning around to lie on his back, elbows seated on his bed to see his brother crashing into his room. He wasn't sure if Sam saw him watching Japan's cartoon porn on his laptop, but when he rolls his eyes and grunts, he knows then his answer.

An exasperated look forms on his face. "Its on the table." There's a tone in his voice, although Dean can't seem to care enough to ask about it. He just slides off the bed and makes his way to the kitchen, with Sam following suit. "Seriously, someone is moving to 6D I saw boxes outside the empty apartment room while I was coming back."

"Seriously Sam, who gives a shit?" He takes a fork out, and blurts to himself "come to daddy beautiful" to the two whole pieces of pie that Sam was nice enough to buy for him at the convenient store all the way across the street; and Dean wonders what he'll ever do without him.

" _I_ do! Its been nearly 5 months since we lived here and the only neighbor we know is that cat lady who keeps giving us shitty fruitcake." He says, though he's missing another point which was the constant butt touching and from the looks of it, he does want to mention it yet can't because Dean.

"Hey, those fruitcakes were good. Odd to the taste, but still very edible."

Sam sighs. "Come on, let's make him some brownies as a welcoming present at least. You don't have to do anything, just stand there beside me."

And so that's how they end up standing in the front door of 6D. Already rang him up, they hear the man behind it say "hold on for a minute, I'll be right there with you" and so they wait.

Unfortunately for Sam, the span of his older brother's patience is of a five year old and Sam tries to calm himself from his incessant bickering, hands clenching on the brims of the tray he held, knuckles turning white. "I wanna go home, let's go home, who gives a shit about this guy, he's making us wait? What kind of guy who does that? He should be thankful someone actually bothers to welcome him, hey I heard there's this awesome action-packed movie already showing let's ditch this prick and–" and that's when the door finally opens.

"Well hello, may I help you?" He asks in the most pleasant of manner; usually Dean would scowl to people like (since there's NO people.. like _that_ ) but this guy, he was a whole different level of sexy. He was wearing a trench coat, hanging barely on his shoulders and swimming below his knees. His hair isn't all that he expect, because its all disheveled and a huge mop of brown mess, and he swear he can see himself waking up in the morning and that being the first thing he'll see. He was a practical mess, but the best kind of mess that is. The eyes, of course, is a stunning blue and Dean couldn't make a word out of it so he stays still and locks his gaze unto it.

This guy is an  _Angel_.

Dean wakes up eventually from his daze, didn't realize he was boggling over at the man for over two minutes least until Sam nudges him on the elbow. "Dean?"

He looks at his brother who was staring at him in a odd, speculative look. "Yes?"

"This is Castiel Novak," Sam slowly informs, gesturing to the man with a few stubble left across his chin and Dean wonders how that feels against his skin. It would awesome, he assumes. He extends an arm out nonchalantly as he receives Castiel's hand and shakes. Castiel. _Cas_.

"Hi, the name's.. Dean.. Winchester." Then Cas sends him a acknowledging nod and a smile. And from the corner of his lip he sees a tiny hole surfacing – a dimple! _Holy shit that is so cute!_ He forces back a grin.

"So, we're going to be neighbors starting today and we hope you have a good day from today and onward." Sam says while Dean beside him fall in utter silence. He side-eye glancing at him for a moment, motioning to have him say something.

"Uh- I, see you later..?" He chokes.

"Of course, we'll be seeing each other much more since we're going to be neighbors from now on. These brownies look delicious, thanks." A warm smiles quirks on his lips as he continues, "I'll be done tomorrow, so if you two wouldn't mind staying for dinner-?" Cas suggest. God, that nickname he made in his mind for him suits him so much.

"That would be nice."

Cas' smiles and turns his head suddenly to Dean, expecting an answer from the looks of it. Make it simple, make it simple, Dean. "That's.. awesome. Its a date!" The grin he solely try to keep to himself has taken its full form and blast at the brunet who surprisingly chuckles from it.

He feels his cheeks starting to burn and the mortified look is now evident on his younger brother's face.

"Its a date." Cas says in delight, and apparently also still chuckling. "Well I should go back.. unpacking stuff.." he looks from Sam to Dean, the flustered expression accentuating on older Winchester. "I'll see you tomorrow, yes?"

With that, they both nod and said there good byes and eventually then they head back to their apartment, only five rooms away from Cas. It was when Dean hears the door creaks to a close, he pulls Sam to a stop and starts rumbling stuff to Sam who by the way doesn't, even the slightest of clue, know what he was trying to convey.

"Dean I don't understand." He tells him.

Dean throws him grimace expression, a frustrated sigh coming about as well. He takes the younger's hand by surprise and hauls back to their apartment, throwing him aside. He ends up with his back against the wall as he watches Dean locking the door to the last lock and then faces him. "Dea-" he tries but when he sees his brother's face, having the wildest smile he ever seen the words suddenly got stuck in his throat; he is then caught off guard by the scream. 

" _Holy Shit!_ "

Sam Winchester just wanted a friend. Not _this_.

fin

**Author's Note:**

> I'm having doubts if I'll make another chapter out of this because I'm a dumb fuck who can't write shit. But I'm really liking the idea Dean being a dork for the first time because Castiel is gorgeous as hell and Sam just wants to make friends without his brother fucking them. 
> 
> The Characterization I did for Castiel is little bit off (I know, I tried, okay?) its because I'm not that 'no emotion and always serious' kind of person and nor have I met someone like that. I'll work on it though :)
> 
> Remember, creative criticism is always appreciated and if there maybe an error with the grammar or spelling or incorrect use of word, tell me :)


End file.
